


Let's Get Physical

by OnceUponACaskett



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, F/F, Thirsty!Waverly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-18 17:30:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7324252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnceUponACaskett/pseuds/OnceUponACaskett
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Waverly goes over to Nicole's house one night for dinner, but finds the deputy in the middle of a workout. Thirsty!Waverly then ensues as she gets a glimpse of her girlfriend's muscles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Get Physical

“Nicole?” Waverly called out as she opened her girlfriend’s front door which had been left unlocked for her. When no one answered, she stepped inside, closed the door behind her, and furrowed her brow in confusion. She could have sworn that earlier Nicole had said that she would be home at around this time. Shrugging off her coat, she hung it up and cocked her head to the side as she heard a noise. A grunting sound kept echoing through the hallway as she curiously made her way towards its source. What she saw made her freeze.

Nicole, her back to Waverly and dressed in a grey sports bra and dark yoga pants, was currently doing pull ups on a bar she’d had attached to her bedroom doorframe. Waverly noticed the sweat covering her as the drops ran down the lines of her body. The muscles in her shoulders and arms bulged with every movement and Waverly found that she couldn’t tear her eyes away from the sight in front of her.

She wanted to lick the beads of sweat that were slowly dripping down her body. She wanted to feel those muscles move over her, under her, against her while the long fingers that held onto that pull up bar thrust inside her. Waverly wanted to make her voice go hoarse from screaming in ecstasy.

As if sensing someone behind her, Nicole paused in her pull ups and briefly glanced over her shoulder. Seeing her girlfriend standing there, she let herself drop from the bar.

“Hey, baby,” she said, smiling brightly and panting with exhaustion. “I didn’t know you were coming over so soon or I would’ve already been showered and changed by now.”

Waverly shook her head in order to refocus her brain that had short-circuited momentarily. “Uh,” she began, trying to get her suddenly dry throat to work once more. “It’s six o’clock. I thought that’s the time we agreed upon.”

Nicole frowned. “It’s six already?” She looked over at the clock on her bedroom nightstand. “Well damn if it ain’t. Let me just go shower real quick and get dressed so we can start dinner.” As she went to head into her room, she was stopped abruptly by a hand grabbing onto her wrist. She turned back around and looked Waverly in bewilderment.

“Or,” Waverly said, her eyes raking over Nicole’s form, “we could just skip dinner and go straight to dessert.”

The redhead gulped at her girlfriend’s suggestion, suddenly _very_ turned on just then. “I don’t know, Waves. I mean, I’m all gross and sweaty right now.”

Waverly began walking forwards and backing her into her bedroom. “Don’t worry about that. With what I have planned, we’re just gonna get all sweaty and gross anyway.” Standing on her tiptoes, Waverly wrapped a hand around the back of Nicole’s neck and brought her down to connect their lips in a fierce kiss. She thrust her tongue into Nicole’s mouth and delighted in the low rumbling moan the action brought.

The kiss, while passionate, didn’t last long as Waverly pushed Nicole so that her back landed on her bed. She then straddled the deputy’s lap as she blazed a trail of fire down her neck with her mouth. Nipping at a particular spot, she felt Nicole’s hips buck up in pleasure. Smirking to herself, she made her way down to her breasts and immediately sucked on a bra-covered nipple. It wasn’t enough, though.

Sitting up slightly, Waverly helped her girlfriend throw off her sports bra and went back to work on her breasts. She lightly bit a perky nipple before soothing the gentle sting with her tongue.

Nicole tossed her head back, one hand gripping the sheets while the other held onto the back of Waverly’s head, keeping her in place. Her back arched and even though she absolutely _loved_ what Waverly was doing just then, she needed more.

“Baby, please,” she begged, her voice thick with lust.

Knowing exactly what she was asking for, Waverly released her nipple and began kissing and licking down the flat plain of her stomach. She tasted the saltiness of residual sweat that Nicole had accumulated during her earlier workout and couldn’t resist leaving several dark marks in her wake.

As she reached the waistband of Nicole’s yoga pants, she dipped her fingers underneath and practically tore them off along with her panties. Waverly knelt on the floor and hooked her arms beneath her girlfriend’s thighs before dragging her to the very edge of the bed with a strength she didn’t know she possessed.

When Waverly and Nicole had first started having sex, Waverly had been quite hesitant and uncertain about how to go about it. Nicole was the first girlfriend she has ever had so she hadn’t wanted to disappoint her. After a few times, however, Waverly had found her confidence and had discovered that one of her favorite things during sex (besides making Nicole come) was to tease the ever-living fuck out of her until she had the redhead writhing and pleading for release.

Tonight, however, Waverly didn’t want to do that. She was too fucking aroused and wanted to get right down to business. Spreading Nicole’s legs, she licked her lips as she saw her glistening pussy all ready for her. Leaning in, she wasted no time in attaching her mouth and absolutely _devouring_ her.

Nicole was in the most spectacular form of hell there is. Waverly had barely even touched her and she was nearly there already. Her hot mouth was just delicious and her tongue lashed her clit repeatedly. One thing Nicole had learned about her girlfriend in the time that they’d been having sex was that Waverly Earp was a _goddess_ when it came to oral. She would eat her out for hours some days and would simply giggle unapologetically the next day when Officer Haught would be seen walking a little funny. Not that Nicole had any problem with it. Honestly, she didn’t. Especially not now.

Waverly plunged her tongue inside Nicole’s pussy and brought her thumb to her clit, rubbing light circles over it. As she moaned at the sweetness now coating her taste buds, she felt the walls around her tongue clench and redoubled her effort. A hand fisted in her hair and the thighs beside her ears shook.

“Fuck, baby,” Nicole swore, her body aching with imminent release. “Right there. Don’t stop.”

It took only a few more seconds of her tongue-fucking before her girlfriend’s hips bucked up and she moaned as she came. Waverly moved her mouth up from her entrance to her clit and gently sucked on it until she felt hands pushing at her head. Kissing her way up Nicole’s body, she grinned at the exhausted look on the redhead’s face. Her cheeks were flushed and her eyelids drooped in pleasurable satisfaction.

“C’mere,” Nicole mumbled and captured her lips, licking the remaining juices off of Waverly’s mouth and chin. When they parted, she asked, “Not that I’m complaining, but what the hell brought _that_ on?”

Waverly’s grin turned sheepish. “I saw you working out and you just looked too irresistible so I….”

“Decided to jump my bones?” Nicole filled in for her.

She nodded and hid her face in the sweaty crook of Nicole’s neck.

“Hey, don’t get shy on me now,” Nicole said. When Waverly looked at her again, she bit her lip. “How about we go take a shower to get nice and cleaned up?”

Waverly laughed and shook her head as Nicole sat them up and began stripping her girlfriend’s clothes off. “I don’t think we’ll be getting too clean if we shower together.”

“Is that so?” she replied, a mischievous look on her face. When the brunette was stripped naked in front of her, she brought her hands around to the back of her thighs and picked her up. Waverly instinctively wrapped her legs around her waist and her arms around her neck. Nicole carried them to the bathroom and turned the shower knob, waiting a moment to let the water warm before getting in.

“Then I guess it’s a good thing I wasn’t really planning on cleaning up all that much.”

She sank to her knees and Waverly saw stars.


End file.
